Question: $\left(-x - 6\right)\left(5x - 10\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= -x \cdot \left(5x - 10\right) - 6 \cdot \left(5x - 10\right)$ $= \left( -x \cdot 5x \right) + \left( -x \cdot -10 \right) + \left( -6 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( -6 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -5x^2 + \left( -x \cdot -10 \right) + \left( -6 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( -6 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -5x^2 + \left( 10x - 30x \right) + \left( -6 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -5x^2 - 20x + \left( -6 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -5x^2 - 20x + 60$